Summer at Peregrine Cliffs
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: The latest summer 2017 challenge is longer; a multi-chapter story about the team renting a huge beach house for the summer, so that team members can visit and stay at varying times and periods. Mine is a slight variation as you will see.
1. Chapter 1

Summer at Peregrine Cliffs

 **A/N:The latest summer 2017 challenge is longer; a multi-chapter story about the team renting a huge beach house for the summer, so that team members can visit and stay at varying times and periods. Mine is a slight variation as you will see. I've borrowed some of Tom Clancy's characters, as well as a few from NCIS. (My other two loves besides Bones.) Obviously, I don't own any of these fictional people; I can only lay claim to my strange imagination.**

For their upcoming anniversary, Brennan resolved to purchase a retirement home for Booth. His slow recovery from the serious abdominal wound sustained during a gun battle with Victor Masborian's thugs had drained them both emotionally. They needed a positive future focus.

The advance on her upcoming book was more than sufficient for a down payment, and she could easily cover the balance once her royalties began. (That is the logic she intended to use on her husband, to silence his protests that she was over-indulging him. The truth was that she could easily write a check today for the purchase price of any home she chose. And while Booth was well aware of this fact, Brennan still downplayed the difference in their incomes.)

She wanted something secluded enough to give them privacy, but closer to shopping and city life than their West Virginia place where they'd found Andy Taylor or the land with which Broadsky had taunted Booth. She smiled to herself, thinking how aggravated the misguided 'Hand of God' sniper would be to learn that his carefully selected remote acreage had tripled in value since that case. The man had given Booth an entirely unintended windfall.

The scientist intended to take her time carefully choosing a place for their 51st year together and beyond. (Might as well be extremely optimistic about their lifespans, right?) During her many trips to digs around the world, Brennan had most enjoyed the expeditions to places near the ocean. She had endured rather than relished the hot humid climate of Maluku; but she had loved the sea since childhood; first feeling the sand and tide during brief summer jaunts to the Carolina coast with her parents and Russ.

A few years prior, at the invitation of Booth's surgeon Dr. Jursik, she had addressed Mid-Atlantic Medical Association members on the use of iris scans in law enforcement. One of the attendees most enthusiastic and curious about her topic was Dr. Caroline Ryan, a prominent ophthalmic surgeon at the Wilmer Eye Institute in Baltimore. Cathy Ryan had so many questions she invited Brennan to lunch and the two women had hit it off immediately. Despite their busy schedules and 40-mile separation, the pair had since maintained frequent contact, becoming fast friends.

 _Not surprising,_ Brennan had thought _. We are both highly intelligent, at the top of our fields, and strongly motivated to improve people's lives. She, by restoring sight; I by solving crimes with Booth._

Their husbands also had much in common although their areas of crime prevention differed and they couldn't discuss many classified subjects. Danny Beck had assured Booth that Jack Ryan was a stand-up guy. Upon reading several of the man's exceptional books on naval history and warfare, Booth found them fascinating; almost as good as his wife's Agent Andy novels. No wonder his classes at the Naval Academy were so popular with midshipmen.

The two couples had dined together when they could, and eventually visited each other's homes for a weekend. Brennan realized she'd found her target area for Booth's retirement home. Huntingtown, Maryland. The Ryan's home was located in North Beach on the Peregrine Cliffs western coast of Chesapeake Bay,33 miles south of Annapolis, 38 miles from DC.

Brennan sought Cathy Ryan's advice on a summer rental to try out before purchasing a property. She suggested Open Farm Bed and Breakfast on the Lower Marlboro Pike. The owners, friends of theirs, were getting on in age and the husband's cardiac condition required a complex surgery. Unable to open for the summer season, these proprietors still needed income while he convalesced. The worried wife had disclosed their predicament to Dr. Ryan two weeks earlier when they came to Johns Hopkins for a pre-surgery consult. Cathy realized Brennan's desire to rent a spacious summer cottage might provide a solution for both parties.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Making Plans

 **A/N: In the interest of full disclosure, I merged all my favorite tv shows and authors for this story. Talk about poetic license. Tom Clancy actually did own a house in this area before his untimely death, on a cliff overlooking Chesapeake Bay. I wandered through Google, searching for bed and breakfast houses in the area, and came upon this Open Farm place, with lovely photos, idyllic descriptions, great reviews in the recent past, with a Yelp note that it was now closed. So I conjured up the reason why that might have occurred. Tom Clancy's main married couple characters do live and work around DC, so it's not beyond comprehension that their paths might cross with our B &B dynamic duo. The first fanfiction I ever read was Castor and Pollux, in which Gibbs' father and Booth's grandfather are twins. I've thought it would be fun to try such a cross-over which I've never attempted until now.**

An exceptionally skilled 'eye cutter', Dr. Cathy Ryan gave each patient's eyes her best professional efforts and interacted easily with their concerned families. Sometimes, a patient's unique personality bubbled forth during an office visit, and she found herself connecting to the person behind the optical problems. Bob Haarmacher was such a case. He came in seeking relief from advanced cataracts which were ruining his golf game. A tall lanky retired Marine, he was a foot taller than his petite wife Jenny. They reminded Cathy of the _Mutt and Jeff_ comic strip characters her grandfather had loved.

Jenny had noticed a fragile framed aged document hanging on Cathy's office wall during Bob's pre-surgery consult. It read:

"Philadelphia, den 5 July. Gestern hat der Achtbare Congreβ dieses Vesten Landes die Vereinigten Colonien Freye und Unabhängige Staaten erkläret. Die Declaration in Englisch ist jetzt in der Presse; sie ist datiert, den 4ten July, 1776, und wird heut oder morgen im druck erscheinen." Below this was a German translation of the Declaration of Independence.

Jenny recognized the work of an early American patriot. Henrich Miller, born in Waldeck Germany in 1702, migrated to America in the early 1760's and established a publishing business in Philadelphia. A widely-traveled journalist, translator, and bookseller, he considered a free press essential to democracy and citizenship.

Miller had vigorously rejected the Stamp Act, passionately urged his fellow German immigrants to participate in the politics of their new home, accurately reported the monumental events occurring in the American Colonies, and printed this first ever notice of the signing of the Declaration of Independence in his newspaper, _Der Wöchentliche Pennsylvanischer Staatsbote._

 _According to Cathy's father, Joe Mueller, Henrich was a distant cousin. He'd presented the archivally- framed original 1776 newspaper article to his daughter upon her graduation from medical school. He had never much approved of Jack Ryan, and still nursed a Mexican stand-off with his son-in-law, but was immensely proud of his only child's accomplishments._

Once Dr. Ryan had explained the surgical procedure her husband would undergo, Jenny asked Cathy how she had come by the unusual document. Cathy had glanced at her watch to confirm that she had a few extra minutes before her next patient, and explained its origin as her proud parent's gift. Learning that she was a Mueller, the tiny woman had impulsively jumped out of her chair and embraced the surprised eye surgeon. Jenny had been a Bergkeller before marrying Bob, and she loved German culture and cuisine, genealogy and history.

The Haarmachers were a thoroughly memorable couple. At 5:45 am the day of Bob's surgery, the feisty pair had the pre-op staff in stitches; laughing from their banter and bad jokes. As the anesthesiologist put Bob to sleep, he recited limericks until he went under.

When the husband and wife returned for Bob's post-surgical office visit, Jenny came bearing a huge batch of German potato salad for the doctor. Cathy hadn't enjoyed this favorite since her mom passed away and hugged Mrs. Haarmacher with surprised gratitude. Then Bob proceeded to invite the doctor and her spouse to spend a weekend at their bed and breakfast free of charge.

Dr. Ryan was taken aback by the generosity of this couple and declined. The persistent Haarmachers insisted she accept. She rarely personalized her relationships with patients, but a month later, Cathy instructed her secretary not to schedule any patients for an early May Friday afternoon and Monday morning. When that weekend arrived, she called Jack as he finished teaching his last class at the Naval Academy to inform him she was at the gate waiting for him. Once he climbed into her Porsche 911, Dr. Ryan whisked her surprised husband to a child-free getaway at Open Farm. On their way back to Peregrine Cliffs Monday morning, the couple agreed it had been perfectly wonderful, greatly enjoyed, and long overdue.

Seven years later when the scientist asked about summer rentals, Cathy immediately thought of the Haarmachers and mentioned her idea to Brennan. She called the older couple and explained the situation. Delighted, the Haarmachers agreed that leasing their property for the summer would give them time and income to resolve their future plans. The next evening, Cathy Ryan called Brennan to let her know she'd contacted the Open Farm owners.

The airy house had four bedrooms, and the original tobacco barn had five more suites. Brennan knew this would allow plenty of space for their team members, both Jeffersonian staffers and FBI agents, to visit during the summer. She and Booth could spend time there, exploring the area while she kept an eye out for possible properties to purchase.

The Open Farm house situated in the rolling hills of Calvert County, a mere eight miles from the coastal town of Chesapeake Beach, had been built in 1945 from oak trees on the property, milled nearby. Construction supplies were in short supply after the rationing of World War II, as all critical materiel were reserved to fulfill military demands. Consequently, original farmers Harold and Llewella Gibson had sought out used building materials. Their finished house looked much older than it was.

By the mid- 1990's the "old Gibson Place" was neglected and run-down. As enthusiastic new owners, the Haarmachers gradually restored it in their spare time, working carefully to reflect its original character. Removing carpets revealed solid oak floors, which they stripped and refinished along with a sturdy oak staircase in the front hall. Its glassed-in front porch flooded the downstairs with light. They added an upstairs screened-in sleeping porch similar to the one at Jenny's Penn State Chi Omega sorority house. It was furnished with folding lounge chairs which could convert to cots for cool summer nights.

Pursuing their full-time careers as a DuPont chemist and AP history teacher, Bob and Jenny saved assiduously for their children's college educations. When that fund was complete, Bob reduced his overtime, Jenny quit teaching summer school and they opened their bed and breakfast on weekends, fulfilling a long-held dream they'd envisioned while honeymooning in the Bahamas after tourist season closed.

The pond on the property had been carefully fenced to safeguard little visitors like five-year old Hank. The first weekend they stayed at Open Farm, he and Christine shrieked with glee as they caught small fish, then threw them back in to swim another day. Since it was Memorial Day, Angela and Hodgins came along too, bringing Michael Vincent and little Jeffrey. The couple knew of Brennan's house hunting plans. Booth was still unaware, though she wouldn't make such a large purchase without his input.

The Haarmachers met them when they arrived, providing a key to the farmhouse and a tour of the rooms. They explained that since their children had left for college a decade earlier, they had moved to the smaller caretaker's cottage, leaving all the farmhouse bedrooms open for guests. They assured Brennan and Booth they'd be available to cook, clean, change bed linens, and babysit the children if the adults wished a night out on the town.

Aware of their host's health issues, Brennan gently declined their offer. She and Booth just wanted to relax with their kids and experience the farmhouse on their own as a way to see if leasing it for the summer would work well for them. Since Cathy Ryan had told Bob and Jenny about her wish for a summer home lease, the Haarmachers suggested they talk again after the holiday weekend was over, left their cell number for questions, and bid them goodbye. Brennan agreed to call them the following Wednesday evening.

Saturday morning the two families packed a lunch and made the short drive to Chesapeake Beach. Loaded down with inflatable toys, lawn chairs, a plethora of beach towels, enough sunscreen to protect the U.S. Army, Booth insisted they rent a beach umbrella large enough to shade the group. It took him two trips from the car to ferry all their 'essentials' aided by Hodgins sand-capable customized ATV wheelchair, which could tow a utility cart or stroller behind it.

Six hours of splashing, frolicking, swimming, and sunning wore out the kids and exhausted their parents in a very pleasant manner. Piling back into Hodgins' Escalade, the group returned to Open Farm, consumed pizza they ordered on the way back, and tumbled into bed.

Early Sunday morning, Booth and his children attended Mass at St. Anthony's Church, a parish begun in 1905 when the only transportation from the nation's capital had been on the Chesapeake Beach Railroad. They returned to Open Farm laden with pastries and donuts from Sugar Rush Bakery. Christine couldn't stop talking about the fanciful wedding cakes she'd seen displayed in its windows. Brennan rolled her eyes at her husband when she read the logo on the donut box he carried into the spacious kitchen.

"Really, Booth, I have oatmeal and blueberry pancakes all ready for you three," she groused.

Booth only grinned at Hodgins, Jeffrey, and Michael Vincent who were already seated at the kitchen counter.

"You can never have too many breakfast treats, Bones," he declared innocently.

The group spent the afternoon geocaching to retrace the Maryland portion of the Captain John Smith Chesapeake Historic Trail. Christine and Michael Vincent had recently played Pokemon Go at a classmate's birthday party, and were fascinated to learn a similar game involving history on their newly acquired smart phones. Monday was spent lazing around the sunny farmhouse.

Brennan and Angela hiked around the property, checking out the restored tobacco barn's bedroom/Jacuzzi suites. Since the barn was some distance from the main farmhouse, they decided to reserve these rooms for team members who didn't have children just to be safe. Having stocked it with hickory briquettes, Booth and Hodgins fired up the charcoal cooker on the large back patio.

By the time the women returned from their tour of the grounds, the tempting sizzle and delicious aroma of hamburgers, hot dogs, and tofu patties beckoned. Grilled vegetable kabobs and roasted corn on the cob completed their mid-afternoon picnic lunch. Once it was cleaned up, the two families packed their cars and returned to D.C. with pleasant plans for the summer bouncing around in their heads.

Brennan called Cathy Ryan on the drive back to thank her for the weekend idea. The doctor told her the Haarmachers were seriously interested in leasing their property to her, if they could remain in the caretaker's quarters. She assured Brennan the couple was honest, and wished her well. Arriving back in Rockville, Booth and Brennan unloaded the car and bathed both kids thoroughly to remove the remnants of all their fun.

Once their sleepy children were tucked into bed for the night, Brennan returned to the living room where Booth was seated on the couch with two chilled bottles of Yuengling. Discussing the weekend, they decided that Open Farm would be a good place to lease for the summer if an agreeable price could be reached. They didn't wish to shortchange their hosts, nor did they desire to spend more than necessary. Booth suggested he consult a fellow agent whose wife sold real estate to determine a fair amount to offer the Haarmachers. With that settled, the happily tired partners headed to their master bedroom to recuperate for the workweek ahead.

Wednesday evening while Booth kept the kids occupied making Pops' famous grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner with chicken noodle soup, Brennan retired to her office to call the Haarmachers. She outlined their offer with the dates they desired, and the innkeepers were pleased to accept. They insisted on helping with certain aspects of the farmhouse's upkeep, knowing the property better than anyone else. Brennan agreed that was wise, and arranged to fax the lease agreement for their signatures the next morning. By Friday morning, the arrangements were complete. She and Booth decided over breakfast to announce their plans to the Jeffersonian group and several FBI agents the following week. They considered doing this over drinks at Founding Fathers, but didn't wish to hurt any feelings with overhead conversations, so felt it better to do so privately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Friends are Told and Daisy Visits

Angela walked casually into Brennan's office early Monday morning and laid a forensic sketch on her desk. She spoke softly to her friend, with the questions she was dying to ask.

"What did you and Booth decide about that Open Farm?"

Knowing her friend's tendency to squeal in excitement, Brennan replied quietly, "It's a strong possibility, Ange. We'll know later today, I think. This sketch looks very accurate; your artistic talent is a constant asset to the lab. I need to send this to Booth."

She didn't want to risk hurting any feelings among the lab technicians with an unintended revelation of their plans. Angela would tell Hodgins immediately, and neither was reliable at keeping secrets to themselves.

A half hour later, Booth was driving with Aubrey to question a neighbor of their latest victim. Reaching for his travel mug, the agent relished his deliciously hot coffee from home. So much better than the mud in their break room.

"Brennan found a house near Chesapeake Bay to rent for the summer. She wants a place close in where we can relax. We're telling a few people around the lab and at the Bureau, but not everyone in the office. We hope you and Jessica can spend some time with us when you can, and if you wish, together, at the same time, separately, at different times; whatever is comfortable and works for you two. The property has been used as a bed and breakfast for 15 years, but the owners are getting too old to manage it. There's a farm house and a restored tobacco barn with more private Jacuzzi suites. We tried it out last weekend, and the beds are superb. Just don't spread it around the bullpen, okay?"

"That's wonderful, Booth. Thanks for letting me know. Lemme give some thought to when and how Jessica and I might visit you. It means a lot that you'd include us."

"Don't go getting' soft and mushy on me, James Aubrey!"

"Me, sentimental? Not a chance, Booth!"

Brennan worked on the remains for nearly an hour, until she saw Cam alone in her office. She left the platform, descended the steps and went over to her boss's doorway.

"Do you have a minute, Cam?"

"Certainly, Dr. Brennan. You've completely your initial examination? Are you ready for me to remove the liver and spl-?"

"Very soon, but I'd like a private word with you, please. Booth and I are leasing a summer home near Chesapeake Bay. He really needs some quiet and solitude after recent events. He's still taking Jared's death very hard, and losing Pops hasn't helped. We want our colleagues to come stay with us there. Especially you and Michelle, before she heads off to college this fall. We wanted you to know first, to see if you have any advice on how to share this news. We plan to have a large barbeque for the whole department, but obviously, we can't invite everyone to spend the weekends, and don't wish to offend anyone."

"I think the way you're telling me, one on one, is probably the best, Brennan. Just let people know that you don't wish it broadcast all over the place. Make it clear you can't have people just showing up on your doorstep either. I believe most of our lab team is respectful enough not to do something that off the wall, but you never know. My Grammy always said if you didn't tell people not to do or tell something, it was your own fault if they went against your wishes. Thank you for including us. Michelle used to love the beach when she was little but after I left, her dad was too busy to take her often. She will be thrilled for a chance to go there again."

"Thanks, Cam. You can test the organs now. I appreciate your suggestions. I need to call Booth and see if they verified the victim's whereabouts before he died."

Meeting Booth for lunch at the diner, Brennan told him she wanted Daisy to visit them first.

"Christine will love playing babysitter with Seeley Lance, and I'm sure Ms. Wick could benefit from some time to relax."

"Bones, you've gotta call her 'Daisy'," Booth chided gently.

Blushing, Brennan agreed. "I should actually address her as 'Dr. Wick' but I understand what you mean."

As their workday ended and the lab emptied, Brennan entered Hodgins' Ookey Room, where she knew she'd very likely find him locked in a passionate kiss with Angela. And she hadn't guess wrong. The pair separated quickly when she approached, looks on their faces like embarrassed teenagers.

"Oh, for goodness sake, you two! You're married, no need to stop a pleasant activity! But I do have something I'd like to tell you in private, if you can spare a moment. Booth and I aren't telling everyone, so I require your discretion—"

Angela clapped her hands and squealed. "You're having another baby?"

Hodgins rubbed her shoulder. "Angie," he whined.

Brennan looked at her in shock. "No, Ange, we rented the Open Farm property for this summer! We plan to have many of our team come stay with us, and some of the agents Booth works with, but not everyone. So we don't want any hurt feelings. That's why we need to keep this private, you understand?"

The artist looked chastened. "Of course, Bren. That will be wonderful for Booth. He needs to get away after what he's been through recently. We enjoyed last weekend immensely and would love to come back whenever you would have us. I know we both blurt stuff occasionally but mum's the word on this, right, Hodgie?"

The entomologist rolled his eyes at her using his pet name, then smiled and agreed. "Of course, Dr. B, your secret is safe with us!"

Brennan went on. "We do plan to invite the whole department up for a barbeque or beach outing, but not everyone can stay the weekends, you see."

She hesitated, then smiled to herself and continued. "The first person I plan to invite is Daisy. Christine will be thrilled to think she's babysitting little Seeley Lance, and even though Dr. Wick's job at the NIH has very regular hours, I believe she would benefit from a break in her routine, some relaxation and help with her son."

Angela beamed at her friend. "That's a perfect idea, Bren! It'll definitely do both of them a world of good! Especially since Daisy has no family to help her and Sweets didn't either. I wish he was still here to see how well his son is thriving. He'd be so proud."

A voice spoke from the doorway. "I think Sweets knows how great a job Daisy is doing with my namesake! He's watching it all, whether you people believe it or not. But I agree, it'd be so much better if he was still with us," Booth declared with a sad little smile.

So it was that Booth and Brennan quietly shared the news of their summer retreat; with Charlie Burns, Gennie Shaw, Cullen, Lester Brown, Morris Harris, Brennan's former interns, and some of her present mentees, Micah the night guard, and a few others. She even called Mr. Buxley to let him know he had an open invitation if he ever came to D.C.

When they arrived home that evening; once dinner was over, Brennan went into her office, sat down at her desk, found Daisy's name in her contacts, and pressed speed dial.

"Daisy, Dr. Wick, can you talk for a bit? Is Seeley asleep for tonight yet, or should I call you later?"

"Dr. Brennan! How nice to hear from you! No, now is fine, Seels is playing in his room at the moment. He's going to bed a little later now that he's turned four."

"Daisy, Booth and I have rented a summer home near Chesapeake Bay. After all that happened recently, he, well we, need a quiet place to relax this summer, recuperate and reconnect with our kids…we know your schedule is hectic from morning til night, and thought you could use a bit of the same. We'd like to invite you and Seeley to come up whenever you can. Just give us a heads up a few days ahead. Would you be able to come this weekend? Christine thinks she's old enough to babysit, which she isn't quite yet, but she'd very much enjoy playing with Seeley."

"I believe Hank thinks he and Seeley are really brothers, that we're misguided not having you two live with us...or something….who knows what goes on in the minds of little boys, or big boys, for that matter. Anyway, we'd all enjoy having you both spend the weekend with us."

"The farmhouse has four bedrooms and three bathrooms, and there's a fishing pond that's securely fenced. The restored tobacco barn has more private suites with Jacuzzi's you could go down and use, or you could stay there if you prefer. I thought having some help close by might be easier for you, but whatever you prefer….the point is we'd love to have you be our guests as soon as you can conveniently come."

"Dr. Brennan, that's extremely thoughtful of you! Seeley would have a blast and I could surely use the quiet. My condo is well-maintained and convenient, but it would be nice to have some space, and solitude, and quiet."

"It's only 38 miles away, though the traffic does make the drive slightly over an hour long on Friday afternoon. Perhaps 45 minutes on Saturday morning in lighter traffic, or you are welcome to come up with us, if you'd prefer. You could drive to the Jeffersonian and leave your car there for the weekend, as we plan to be packed that morning and leave from work after picking up our children. Let me know if this works for you; I look forward to spending some time with you and hearing about your new job."

"Dr. Brennan, that's a most considerate offer, and I'm excited about your kind invitation. Seeley will love seeing your children again. He adores Christine and really looks up to Hank. May I call you tomorrow evening, send a text, or email you at work?"

"Daisy, whichever works best for you. I look forward to hearing from you. Have a restful night."

"You too, Dr. Brennan, and thank you."

00000000000

Friday afternoon Booth drove to the Jeffersonian to pick up Brennan. After the huge amount of stuff she had insisted they take along for Memorial Day, he was surprised how much easier his packing job was, loading the SUV for this weekend. Apparently his wife had decided that Huntingtown and Chesapeake Beach were not the 'stix' or outer Slobovia, and had acceptable grocery stores and other places at which to purchase necessities and food. He was further amazed to see Daisy's minimalist luggage. She brought Seeley's booster car seat, and a backpack for each of them. Hers, a Tom Bihn 45 liter Aeronaut, apparently contained all their clothing and such. Seeley's much smaller rather lumpy Batman backpack was obviously filled with toys, games, and stuffed animal lovey nighttime companions the little boy held dear.

Once Hank was released from the Jeffersonian Day Care, the family and their guests clambered into the SUV and headed for Jefferson Elementary School to pick up Christine from her Woodchuck Scout meeting. The troop had scheduled a campout later in June, and the girls were completely in charge of making all arrangements. At age 11, their daughter was becoming almost as proficient as her mother at planning ahead, list making, and managing her summer schedule and activities.

The two little boys chattered like magpies in the back seat, seemimgly using a language of their own design and garbled to adult ears. When Christine came into view, they cheered so loudly, she blushed and scowled, but hid her embarrassment when she spotted their guests.

"Hello, Dr. Wick; hi, Seeley, are you ready to splash in the ocean this weekend?"

"You bet, Christine! Where is your troop going camping this month?" Daisy asked.

"We're visiting Fredericksburg in Culpeper County where Daniel Boone moved his family for protection during the French and Indian War. They lived there from 1758-1762. A history professor from Germanna Community College has begun excavating his probable home site for her doctorate and we get to help dig. I'm excited to try it; to see if I want to become an anthropologist like Mom. I might join the FBI like Dad or go to medical school like Parker's friend Zach. It's really hard to decide!"

Booth and Brennan rolled their eyes at each other in the front seat.

Daisy smiled at her former mentor's daughter. "You're smart to be considering all this so early. You're a smart girl and have lots of choices for careers to pursue. Getting firsthand experience in different fields is a really great way to decide. If you like, I can arrange for you to shadow me at the NIH sometime in the future."

"Ah, National Institute of Health," she explained when Christine looked puzzled.

000000000000000

Booth made good time driving through Friday afternoon traffic. No accidents occurring on 495 helped greatly. They drove through Huntingtown at 35 mph, a snail's pace after the highway speeds, but Cathy Ryan had warned them that speeding tickets were a great source of local income. The chat-paved road to Open Farm wound up and down as overhanging branches of vividly-green fresh foliage brushed the SUV's roof. They pulled through a simple black wrought iron gate, parked in front of the white house, and piled out of the vehicle. Booth lined them up, dispensed luggage and bags for each to carry, then strode up the wide front porch steps and unlocked the door.

Bags and packs were dropped in the entry hall as the boys raced upstairs. "Ya think we can be in the same room, Hank?" Seeley asked.

"I dunno, Seel, we gotta ask our moms," Hank muttered in reply. He knew better than to assume anything when his mother was around.

Seeley peered through the bannister, down at his mother. "Can I, Mom?"

"We'll decide that later, honey. You two come to the kitchen. I made oatmeal peanut butter brownies last night for you guys. Do you want apple or grape juice to drink?"

Not for nothing had Daisy worked around Brennan. She gave her son Whole Foods or Sprouts fresh- squeezed fruit juice with no added sugar, and her brownies were chock full of fiber and flaxseed yummy to children unaware that what they munched on was so healthy.

Once the kids were supplied with snacks, the two women headed to the nearest market together and bought fresh veggies, salad fixings, fruits, pizza dough, browned tofu crumbles, plenty of cheese, bacon for Booth's breakfast, freshly-baked breads, pastries, and a huge pan of frozen vegetable lasagna. Returning they whipped up home-made pizza loaded with marinara sauce, chopped vegetables and crispy chunks of meat, or so Booth would think. Brennan had smiled across the counter at Daisy as they peeled, chopped, and sliced. She had no 'beef' with her husband's carnivorous diet, but slipped in as many vegetables and fruits as she could anyway. Feeding Booth was like feeding the kids.

The group piled pillows on the floor to watch several movies Hank and Seeley had chosen until little eyes were drooping. Daisy quietly decided Lance could sleep with her for this first unfamiliar night, and they'd try a sleepover with Hank and Christine the next evening. The boys were too drowsy to protest. She joined Booth and Brennan watching the stars for a bit, then retired for the night. Before long, everyone was asleep.

000000000000

Early Saturday morning, with coffee, milk, juice, and donuts consumed, everyone donned swim suits and sunscreen, grabbed towels, blow-up toys and life vests, and headed to Chesapeake Beach for the day. They splashed and floated, sunned and snoozed until noon when hot dogs were purchased from a local vendor. They walked along the beach, picking up shells to observe before dropping them again. Booth remembered taking home pocketsful when Pops and Gram took him to the beach as a kid, but said nothing since this was no longer allowed.

By 3 pm Saturday, they were back at Open Farm where the Haarmachers' had arranged a croquet set in the yard. The adults took turns demonstrating for their children until dinner time. The veggie lasagna Brennan had placed in the oven upon their return smelled heavenly and beckoned to the hungry beach goers. She surprised her family and Daisy with a batch of Carly's Kitchen macaroni and cheese. Strawberry shortcake finished their meal, and everyone tumbled into bed without even noting the time.

Sunday morning, Booth made blueberry pancakes and chocolate chip waffles, then woke Hank and Christine for early Mass, and returned with a fresh jug of chocolate milk for the kids. Once breakfast was over, he took the children out to the pond after a serious talk about holding hands, no running, and safety first. He unlocked the fence entrance, handed out small fishing poles and threaded worms onto each hook. The boys were fascinated.

"Worm guts!" Hank exclaimed with glee.

"Does it hurt them?" Seeley asked doubtfully.

Booth considered his question for a minute, then said. "Nope, don't think so, after all they eat dirt."

Not very scientific but reassuring to Sweets' little boy. Christine rolled her eyes at her father, but said nothing. Booth grinned at her over the boys' heads.

They each caught a tiny fish. Brennan and Daisy had joined them, and congratulated the kids before the fishies were returned to their pond.

Daisy had a report to complete for a presentation Monday afternoon, so she needed to be back in DC by 4 pm. By 2 o'clock, the SUV was reloaded and everyone buckled in. Once they reached the city again, they stopped for ice cream at Braum's then returned Daisy and Seeley to the Jeffersonian parking garage, said goodbye and headed home.

Brennan had been touched by her former intern's gratitude. "I needed this break more than I realized, Dr. Brennan. Thank you so much for having me and Seeley out to your beach house. I think it will do you and Booth a world of good to relax there this summer. I just wish my Lancelot could be here. He would deeply appreciate all you guys do for us."

Booth had picked up Seeley and swung him high in the air. Setting the child gently on his feet, he stood up and hugged Daisy gently, saying softly, "Sweets knows, kiddo, he knows."

As they unloaded the truck, Booth turned to his wife. "This beach house idea of yours was pure genius, Bones. Maybe we should look into buying a small place near the ocean in the future, whaddaya think?"

Brennan kissed him soundly and smiled to herself. "That's a great plan, Booth, definitely!"

 **A/N: I've had an unusual amount of free time to write this weekend. Now that I've established the groundwork for this tale, the next chapters as other team members visit, will likely be shorter due to demands of real life butting in on this fantasy world.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bring On the Boys!

The second weekend of June found Booth and Brennan hosting a varied group of people at their Open Farm summer home. Dr. Goodman had just returned from a semester consulting on a faculty research project sponsored by the University of Oklahoma with Dr Asa Randall on the subsistence, territoriality, and mobility of Archaic and Paleo Indian hunters of the Plains. These tribes traveled across a great expanse of the Southwestern and Plains states and traded with Northern Caddoan Mississippian groups near the Spiro Mounds in LeFlore County.

During her husband's absence, his wife had handled life at home with their active twin daughters for the last five months. Just turned 16, the girls were bright motivated students, and each had babysat Hank and Christine occasionally when Michelle was not available. They were gentle and considerate with the younger kids, indulging their play requests and reading countless stories.

In addition to preparing for several challenging court cases, Caroline was busy with her two foster sons whom she hoped to adopt. Cam and Arastoo were likewise getting their newly adopted boys settled in their new home and shuttling them to summer classes to insure they were ready for school in the fall.

Having observed Booth shedding some of the tension in his muscles, expressions, and demeanor after time at the beach, Brennan suspected that each of their friends could likewise benefit from a break from their busy demanding schedules. She mentioned her plans to Booth at breakfast, and decided to extend an invitation to each of them.

She called Dr. Goodman, knowing that before she met Booth she would never have contacted a co-worker or superior outside of work. How much that man had changed her! And mostly, she admitted to herself, for the better. Of course, she had left her metaphoric marks on her mate as well; she appreciated the alliteration of her musings for a moment as the phone rang. Although completely surprised by his former genius employee's suggestion, Daniel Goodman was delighted and touched by her thoughtful invitation. Because the summer service learning sociology course his wife was teaching at Prince George's Community College had a weekend project coming up, he told Brennan his family couldn't make it this weekend, but his girls loved the beach and adored Hank and Christine. So he knew they'd willingly come along with Mom and Dad, even if it wasn't exactly the cool thing to do; hanging with the 'rents.

Upon reflection, Brennan realized this might be for the best. Other people's children tended to freeze in her mind at the ages when she first met them, and despite the fact that Treena and Talisha Goodman had babysat her kids, she still remembered the pair as the adorable little girls who'd counted with their daddy through the glass doors of the lab the Christmas they were quarantined. Perhaps it was best that Cam's and Caroline's sons came to their beach house when these lovely girls weren't around. Brennan shook her head, realizing that soon enough, she and Booth would be facing such considerations with their own daughter. Right now, Chrissy and Michael Vincent were planning a far future wedding, but that was years away, she grinned to herself.

Her next call to Caroline clearly caught the attorney off guard.

"You want me and the boys to stay with you at the beach this weekend, Chere?"

"Do you know how much those boys eat? Are you sure you want them galumping around your little ones?"

"Yes, they _are_ good kids, but they're just so big and gangly. Well, if you're sure, Dr. Brennan, I know they'd jump at the chance to try surfing and searching for shells. They really never had the opportunity to before, but when I took them to N'awlins over Christmas, they were fascinated by the Gulf; all the birds, and the waves. Had a really good time down there."

"I know I could use the break from DC, Chere. That's really so kind of you and Booth. Let me know later in the week when you'd like us to arrive. Thank you so much for thinkin' of us!"

Brennan clicked off the call, thinking wryly that Caroline had done more of the talking than she had. Despite her questions and protests, she hadn't required much persuasion to accept. Brennan knew how much the experience would thrill the boys; a chance she'd never had as a foster kid.

Brennan stood up and stretched, left her office and walked to Cam's. She was ending a conversation with Hodgins and Brennan stepped back to let the bug guy roll through the door.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, Cam. Do you have a minute?"

She stepped into the office and conveyed her invitation. Cam's face lit up immediately.

"Oh, the boys would love the seashore. Since they lived in Hattiesburg, I don't think they've ever been to the Gulf. I'd never liked the beach as a kid; the ones in New York are so crowded."

"But Arastoo took me to Kish when we visited his family in Iran last year. They segregate swimming, of course, but the sand and beach are absolutely pristine and gorgeous. These last few months have been so hectic, I know we'd all benefit from a slow relaxed weekend."

"That's so kind of you. I'll check with you mid-week about what I can bring to help out on food, and when we should come. Thank you so much!"

Brennan assured Cam she and Booth would enjoy their visit just as much. Then, pleased with the results of her conversations, she excused herself to examine their latest set of remains.

When the weekend arrived, Brennan realized that Caroline had not been exaggerating the amount of food her foster sons consumed. Parker had eaten heartily as a teenager, but two boys went through a mountain of food. She was glad Booth had suggested purchasing a ten-pound bag of potatoes. He told her Pops and Gram had supplemented regular meals with baked potatoes drenched in butter to 'fill their hollow legs' when he and Jared were in high school. Popping those in the microwave would produce a satisfying snack for the boys in less than ten minutes. Cam's and Arastoo's trio of brothers likewise seemed to inhale any food set before them. Hot dogs, pepperoni bagel bites, carrot and celery sticks, cookies, Twinkies…it all disappeared like magic. Hank, of course wanted to be fed the same things as the 'big boys' and she indulged him, knowing that healthy eating could resume once they were home.

The sleeping porch made a perfect place for the five boys to bunk. They chose air mattresses and sleeping bags over the available beds and happily laid on their stomachs quietly playing video games after the adults and little ones had gone to bed, enjoying new company and friendly competition. Each morning after bacon, two dozen scrambled eggs and as many donuts had been gobbled up, the boys willingly cleaned the kitchen while their parents gathered beach towels, sunscreen and inflatables.

The fifteen-minute trip to the beach gave both older boys a chance to practice driving, while Booth and Brennan took the younger kids. The boys also toted everything to their chosen site on the beach, which Booth especially appreciated. Aside from reapplying sunscreen, none of the young men came out of the water until lunchtime when copious hot dogs, chips, and lemonade were consumed.

Grabbing some racquets and a few birdies, they played badminton minus the net until Cam and Caroline signaled 'time to go'. Then they happily carried everything back to the cars, loaded the trunks, and thanked their hosts politely for "the funnest day ever!" By Sunday evening, their mothers were noticeably relaxed and Arastoo privately thanked both Brennan and Booth for the weekend. He knew how stressed Cam had become, making sure the boys were comfortable and realized that Caroline was no different.

The attorney could not say enough about how much she enjoyed the beach and light, airy farmhouse.

"Cher, that bed is the most comfortable I've slept in. Beats mine at home by a mile. Your Dr. Brennan sure knows how to pick 'em! My boys enjoyed this so much, and Lord knows, I needed the rest. That warm sand surely felt good to my feet; 'way better than high heels!"

"Ya know what! I'm gonna make you a batch of beignets Monday mornin' because I don't have any court appearances and y'all deserve it! Your lady scientist prob'ly thinks they're unhealthy, and they are, but they are sooo good. I'll bring her some pralines I made last week. Nobody can resist those lil' darlin's," she told Booth as they folded a load of sheets from the dryer.

Cam gave Brennan a tight hug, and thanked her warmly. "Arastoo and I needed this more than I realized. I can't thank you enough for giving us such a wonderful break!"

As their guests waved goodbye and drove away, Booth put his arm around Brennan and gave her a series of fond kisses.

"Bones, I think you made everybody really happy this weekend. Renting Open Farm for the summer was one of your best inspirations! I'm sleeping better, my back feels looser, and the sand does wonders for my feet!"

Hank wandered over from playing with a frog. "Momma, I love the beach! Can we just live here all the time?"

Christine agreed enthusiastically.

"Mom, this place is great! Can Kennedy and Whitney come up, maybe? Or could my Woodchuck troop spend the night?"

"We'll see, honey, we'll see. Right now we need to head back to DC. Go grab your backpacks and let's load up!" Brennan told them.

"Chop, chop, kids! Gotta hit the road!" Booth declared.


	5. Chapter 5

Memories at the Beach

As the summer progressed, Brennan and Booth hosted interns and FBI agents each weekend. One such Friday in early July, Wendell and Andie were among those sharing the lazy atmosphere of Open Farm. When the couple arrived at Chesapeake Beach with their hosts, Wendell helped Booth unload the SUV and Andie's Corolla hatchback. His truck being more of a gas guzzler, they'd chosen to ride together to Huntingtown. Andie helped Brennan spread an old quilt for Hank and Christine to play on, then set the Igloo cooler in the shade of the large striped umbrella they'd purchased the preceding week at Costco. She pulled off her cover-up and ran into the waves, diving underwater and gliding out fifteen feet before surfacing. Having swum competitively in high school and college, she had excellent breath control. Leaning backward to smooth back her hair, Andie walked back through the shifting sand to the beach and approached Wendell.

"You ready for a swim, babe? I'll race you out to the buoy over yonder," she offered.

Wendell put his arms around her and sighed. "Just give me a bit, hon. You mind if we take a short walk first?"

"No, of course now," Andie replied, wondering what had sobered her normally fun-spirited boyfriend. She wrapped her arm around Wendell's waist and matched her steps to his longer stride. They wandered slowly down the beach, talking softly.

Brennan and Booth noticed the pair deep in conversation but didn't intrude. They got Hank situated in the shade with his plastic pail and shovel set, helping him dump the various squared and rounded cups for constructing a sand castle. He knew how to pack the damp sand into these containers, but his dad helped by tamping it down to fill empty spaces. Then Hank inverted the little cups to build his castle. His mother's story about sand castles on the sea bed tended by octopuses was one of his favorite bedtime tales. Father and son repeated the fill-pack-dump routine until Hank's little kingdom was extensive.

Christine pulled on her life vest and slipped off her flip flops in preparation for a swim. Her mother had also removed her sandals and took her daughter's hand as they walked toward the water. Brennan was a strong swimmer, having learned to scuba and free dive during her digs around the world, so she didn't wear a safety vest. However, she and Booth had carefully explained to Christine why children need a life vest in the ocean. They waded into the water until it was waist deep on the girl, then swam out together as far as Brennan felt her child was safe. At first the strength of the waves increased the further from land they swam, but once they passed through the breakers, the water calmed. Christine was tiring as they reached this point, so Brennan held the girl in her arms to let her rest.

Wendell and Andie had walked in silence for a good quarter-mile when became concerned. Looking up at her tall blond boyfriend, she asked, "What's got you so quiet and serious this morning, Wen? Normally, you'd be the life of any party."

Wendell gazed at her a moment, drew a deep breath, and explained. "My family used to visit the beach ever summer. My aunt and uncle owned a sailboat rental concession in Delaware and lived near the coast. We were crammed into their small house like sardines, wall to wall bedrolls and pallets, but we didn't care."

"It was such fun for all the cousins to see each other yearly and play. My other aunt was a life guard and swim instructor and she made sure all of us knew how to swim like fish. Always stood watch on the beach while we played and swam to augment the life-guards' scrutiny and keep us safe."

"The year I turned ten though, my younger cousin Donny got a hamstring cramp in both legs during a race. We were out farther than usual, and all focused on winning. No one realized Donny was in serious trouble at first. My aunt was watching, but there were twelve of us in the water at once, kicking and splashing up a storm."

"By the time she noticed Donny wasn't with the rest, and swam out to help him, he'd gone limp and was underwater. Aunt June got him back to shore quickly with the lifeguards' help. They revived him with CPR and Donny seemed fine. He suffered from asthma but they took everyone back to the cottage and had him rest."

"Fourteen hours later he was having trouble breathing but the adults thought it was his asthma and treated him with his inhaler. They put him back to bed, and sat vigil all night. They attributed him coughing and struggling to breathe to an asthma attack. There wasn't a hospital nearby and my uncle's job didn't pay all that well. What insurance he had didn't cover medical treatment away from home."

"Donny's mom and dad planned to return home and take him to their doctor in Harrisburg the next morning but my cousin didn't wake up. It wasn't because he was still tired. A small amount of water had gotten into his lungs. It caused swelling and inflammation and his body couldn't' transfer oxygen to carbon dioxide and back."

"They didn't know what submersion drowning was. Donny never regained consciousness, and had no brain function. If the accident had occurred during winter in cold water, he might've had a better chance to recover, but it was a hot day and the water was warm."

Andie stared at him in dismay. "Why didn't you tell me? We didn't have to come to the beach! We could've just told Dr. Brennan and Booth we were busy."

Wendell leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Usually it doesn't bother me; it happened a long time ago. But today, the shoreline and the clouds looked so much like that Delaware beach, it all came back. I'm really sorry. I think I'm okay now, if you still want to swim."

"That's up to you, Wendell. I'll do whatever you're comfortable with," Andie said softly.

"We're already here, and it's a really nice day. We might as well take advantage of the leisure. I think now that I've talked through it, I'll be fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it doesn't usually hit me like this, you know?"

"I understand completely. The traumatic memories of past events can be triggered by the strangest and smallest things; a sound, a smell…some of my cancer patients whose malignancies come back have a hard time going through chemo and radiation a second time because little things remind them of previous unpleasant therapy sessions and reactions."

"The mind is a powerful thing; capable of having both positive and negative effects on us," Andie told him.

Wendell looked at her wryly. "I guess I'm kind of a wuss."

"No!" she objected vehemently. "You were so very strong during your chemo. But it's not surprising that losing your cousin as a child left you with vivid sad memories. When they resurface, it can be devastating."

The pair had walked nearly all the way to where their umbrella and towels were spread out. Wendell took off his shirt and they strolled arm in arm toward the dancing waves.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Andie-girl," he whispered into her wind-blown hair.

0000000000000

Several days later, after hockey practice, Wendell invited Booth to the Founding Fathers for a beer. He told him what had transpired at the beach and why.

Booth looked his friend straight in the eye. "Wendell, you've never been in battle, but I think what you've experienced is kinda like PTSD, man. Losing your cousin, going through cancer; those are very rough experiences just like combat! You've got nothing to be ashamed of; losing a friend or relative like that would spook anyone."

"You didn't know Sweets very well, but I'm pretty sure he'd agree with my diagnosis. You've been through a trauma and that strong awful memory never leaves your brain. Too bad he's no longer around; he would probably have some good suggestions to help you cope. But you seem to handle it pretty well on your own."

"Andie helped me a lot, Booth."

"I know what you mean, Wendell, like Bones does for me. She sounds like a special woman."

That evening in bed, Booth related their conversation to Brennan, who'd been as worried and flummoxed by Wendell's sad mood as he was.

"Booth, Wendell is a strong man like you are. He was going to try escaping his cancer diagnosis with a long fling, but decided to undergo painful treatment and thankfully recovered. Facing this childhood tragedy is similarly horrific. Just like you losing good friends in combat."

"Or your terrible foster experiences, Bones."

"We are all capable of more than we think we are, Booth. Goodnight, my knight in standard FBI-issue armor."

"G'nite, Wonder Woman."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Tobacco Barn Gets a Try-Out

As summer slipped by, Booth and Brennan stayed at Open Farm as often as they could, spending each weekend there. They had intended commuting to work since the property was only 38 miles from DC. However, the heavy traffic extended their drive to over an hour, and they gave up the idea. They stayed home for Independence Day to fulfill Booth's tradition of visiting and decorating the graves of his friends, his father, Pops, and his friend James Rawlings, and several of his own past commanding officers whom he had particularly admired. Hank thought it was just too cool to eat PB&J sandwiches and guzzle Coca Cola at the cemetery to honor his great-grandfather's best buddy.

The following weekend, they invited Aubrey and Jessica to visit, and Dr. Goodman's family was finally free to come as well. His twin daughters were investigating colleges and considering possible majors they might pursue, so they were quite pleased with the timing. Treena was interested in molecular chemistry which had been one of Jessica's multiple undergraduate majors. Talisha was intrigued by law enforcement, so she was eager to learn why Aubrey had chosen to join the FBI.

Their father Daniel Goodman happily noted the changes in Temperance Brennan, Ph.D.x3. The erosion of her personality's sharp edges from two transformative influences; the passage of time and her partnership with Agent Booth was gratifying to the boss who had once forced her trip to Washington State, telling her to get out of her lab. His intuitive push had been fortuitous.

Sharena Goodman had listened sympathetically to his fretting over his genius employee's lack of friends. She knew her husband was a very good man; a deacon in their church, and a boss who cared about his people beyond merely their job assignments. She had watched the brilliant young woman at Jeffersonian functions; so knowledgeable in her sciences, yet so awkward about human interaction. As a former social worker, she was aware of how extremely impersonal 'Child Protective Services' could be; very seldom as nurturing as its name implied. It was no wonder a girl on her own since age fifteen had learned to conceal her innermost self from prying eyes.

Sharena was the only person with whom her intensely perceptive Daniel had shared his concerns about this most intelligent young woman he'd once hired. His knowledge of anthropology extended to present-day human relations. While not a trained counselor, her husband's advice to troubled parishioners was more insightful than the mutterings of her Ph.D. psychologist colleagues. Once they had settled into one of the well-appointed very private tobacco barn suites, the pair had quietly celebrated Dr. Brennan's obvious happiness and well-deserved contentment with life. And then they celebrated and renewed their own very close connections as they had frequently the past 22 years. Afterwards, in a happy fog of satisfaction, Sharena reflected that frequency was part of why they were still together; she and this man who'd been her soulmate since sophomore year at Howard.

Jessica and Aubrey were thrilled by the luxurious appointments of their tobacco barn suite and wasted no time trying out the Jacuzzi. Having googled Open Farm Bed and Breakfast for driving directions, the red-head had also perused its inviting website.

"James," she cooed softly quoting their advertising, "Each guest suite in the tobacco barn has been insulated for energy-efficiency and sound-baffled for peaceful uninterrupted slumber."

"You know what that means, Superman, right?"

Aubrey looked puzzled.

"If we get a little noisy making love, the other guests won't hear our revelry!" Jessica told him.

"Ah ha, that's good, really good, right?" he chortled.

"Yes, Superman, very good for your complete enjoyment of our evenings here!"

Later that evening, Jessica and Aubrey tested the sound-muffling properties of their walls quite thoroughly, giving each other several trips over a metaphoric rainbow in the process. Each thought they'd never find greater compatibility in another person, anywhere. They had recently admitted these feelings to one another, forging plans for the future. But for now, that was a secret cherished as private and sacred; as only theirs to know.

Since the Haarmachers weren't playing host, both couples staying in the tobacco barn came back up to the farmhouse for breakfast. His torso wrapped in an apron proclaiming "Supreme Chef", Booth was whipping eggs for a second batch of pancakes. He had a large tray of bacon sizzling in the oven, and informed their guests that this trick was the one good thing he'd learned during his undeserved prison stay a few years earlier; cooking bacon in the oven was not only institutionally-efficient but produced a heavenly breakfast delight.

A huge cast iron skillet was filled with fluffy eggs scrambling nicely. Christine watched in awe as Aubrey wolfed down huge quantities of food. Hank laughed happily as the agent handed him a crisp piece of bacon.

The tousle-headed teenage sisters wandered in, just as Christine asked "Ms. Warren, could you teach me to French-braid your hair like that?"

"Sure, Chrissy," Jessica agreed.

"Oh, lil' sis, the four of us can set up a beauty shop later today if you want," they offered enthusiastically. "Our momma got tired of corn-rowing _both_ our hair when we were about your age, so she taught us so we could do it for each other. We used to watch cartoons and videos to pass the time while getting braided, but you're lucky. Now you can watch You Tube, or play video games, or Netflix; so many more choices than we were younger."

Jessica grinned at the girls. "You mind if I join in? I grew up with a bunch of older brothers, but I never had a sister. Nobody at my house to mess around with hairstyles! All of us have long enough hair to design some very cool hairdos! That would really be fun!"

Treena responded, "Heck no, we don't mind at all; the more the better. And you really need an even number of people so everybody gets a turn being stylist and getting prettied up; and nobody gets left out, you know?"

"Plus it goes faster, 'cause you've got more people to talk to, girl! And more new ideas!" Talisha added.

Their father's rumbling laughter echoed through the kitchen. "Sometimes I feel outnumbered and overwhelmed with all the feminine stuff at my house! I wish I'd had a son or two like you, Agent Booth!"

"Dr. Goodman, please call me Booth! Just not Seeley like Cam always tries to."

"Okay, if you'll call me Daniel! I've heard you two going on and on about that 'Seeley/Camille' business. How long have you known Dr. Saroyan?"

"Since we were college freshmen biology lab partners at Penn. She was the only girl in the class who wasn't squeamish about dissecting fetal pigs and sharks! All the other guys were envious of me; it's not really a surprise that she'd eventually became a coroner. She doesn't blink an eye at bodies that ruin my lunch."

"Booth, this is breakfast. It doesn't bother me if you discuss science, but Dr. Goodman's wife and daughters may feel differently," Brennan chided primly.

"Oo-kay, Bones," he answered, kissing her cheek.

"Ewww, Daddy! Kissin's gross!" Hank moaned.

"Mr. Henry Booth, would you want parents who don't love each other?" his mother asked.

"'Course not, Mommy." he answered "But...I'm not Henry, I'm Hank!"

"Well, actually, you're both!" his sister informed him. "You've got a formal name and a nickname, like Great-GranPops!"

"Well, I like bein' Hank!"

"Okay, Bub, you're Hank!" his father agreed. "Parker called last night and said he has a concert in Baltimore Friday night. He's going to try to get down to spend Saturday with us. Said he has leave Sunday for a concert in Philly. He's got seats for Aunt Ruth and Frannie to hear him play with Billy."

"They better take some ear plugs," muttered Christine. "Some of his songs get r-e-a-lly loud!"

"No louder than Flyers hockey games, honey," Booth reminded his daughter. "They've had season tickets for years; they'll be fine hearing Parker.'s music."

The children pitched in to clean up the kitchen while the adults loaded the cars and the group headed for the beach. On the way there in Jessica's VW Rabbit (a gag graduation gift from her five brothers), Aubrey remarked to Jessica that they had better get used to noise if they intended to have a family, because the Booth clan was plenty raucous.

""You think they're loud? Superman, you have no idea! You think our house was quiet? No way! The more racket the better!" Jessica retorted cheerfully.

Once the beach umbrella was erected to stake a claim for their space on the sand, the men headed for the water, with Hank in tow. Brennan had slathered him with so much sunscreen, he looked like a mayonnaised frankfurter seeking a bun. Booth teased her that the child would slide right out of their arms, but knew she was right to be cautious. Christine had inherited his slightly olive skin and tanned easily. But Hank's coloring came from Grandpa Max; fair skin and blond hair which brought with it a tendency to sunburn easily.

Max's doctor, worried about melanoma, had recently sent him to a dermatologist for removal of several small atypical moles on his face. A biopsy indicated that further wide local excision was needed to remove additional atypical cells extending deep and around the borders to insure clean margins. When he'd come for dinner the previous month, the sight of bandages on his nose and cheeks had sent Brennan into a frenzy of questions and scolding.

Max had objected to her agitation. "Honey, nobody used sunscreen in 1968. Hell, Tempe, we slathered on suntan oil like we were pork ribs headed for the barbeque grill. Now the military provides sunscreen in MRE packs; back then, no one even considered such a thing. In 1937, they sent my mom up on the roof of her nursing school dorm to sunbathe as a treatment for acne. I'm following the doctor's orders, but it'll take more than a few moles to do me in!"

Nevertheless, Brennan was taking no chances with her young son. She insisted both kids wear hats, and Hank was also clad in an SPF 50 t-shirt as extra protection. Booth made sure to keep it tucked into the little boy's swim trunks to shield his back and tummy. At five years old, Hank accepted his parents' precautions as normal. Christine wore a one piece swim suit, so he thought nothing of the shirt.

He was overjoyed at being allowed to splash in the waves and get tossed into the water when Booth lifted him high in the air, swooped him down like a dive bomber and dropped him gently into the surf. Parker had given him several small metal Maisto World War II model airplanes for his birthday, and Hank was thoroughly captivated by the realistic B-29, Mustang, and P-38 he had found in the brightly colored gift bag. Booth wisely bought him the same models in plastic to preserve the collectible replicas his older son had thoughtfully chosen for his little shadow.

Aubrey played submarine for Hank over and over. Booth sat the little boy straddling his back, hands clasped around the agent's neck. He glided smoothly through the shallow water just past the breakers. Hank hung on for dear life, his eyes sparkling. Booth swam nearby for safety's sake.

"I'm gonna hafta get me a few of these someday soon, Booth. Jessica seems willing to put up with me, and I can't imagine anyone better to spend my life with. Just please don't spread that around the office. She hates gossip."

Booth grinned at his friend. "I'm glad things are going well between you two. Being good friends as you were first is important; at least it worked for Bones and me. And we know all about how irritating office gossip can be. Hell, Aubrey, they had betting pools for years on when we'd get together!"

Aubrey just looked at him in surprise to cover the fact he'd just blabbed a very private secret. Fprtunately, he was aware that Booth detested gossiping.

"And don't you go letting on that I knew about those pools! Let's just agree we'll both stay mum about our romantic lives, okay?"

"You've got it, Booth."

The pair swam back to where Daniel Goodman was floating in a huge innertube, eyes closed behind his coveted 'Joe Cool Snoopy' shades, a gift from Father's Day. "Is Hank worn out yet? I could use a cold drink!" he said as they approached.

"Good idea, let's head back to shore and crack open a few beers; few, mind you," Booth agreed.

Christine, the Goodman girls, and Jessica had settled on an old quilt armed with colorful hair ties, tiny rubber bands, and rattail combs. Treena entwined Christine's blond hair into tiny plaits close to her head as Jessica French-braided Talisha's glossy ebony tresses. The twins were impressed by the red-head's skills; Jessica inquired how they got their hair so shiny and full. Secrets were traded amid giggles and chatter.

The mothers sat a short distance away, watching. Sharena remembered plenty of afternoons she'd spent as a girl doing the same, but knew Brennan had not, and refrained from reminiscing. Instead she asked the scientist exactly how much nutmeg she added to her Carly's Kitchen macaroni and cheese recipe, and specifically how Booth made his Gram's marinara sauce.

The group grilled burgers for lunch with ingredients purchased from the small grocery market across the boardwalk. The enterprising owner had a larger store in town, but he made almost as much at his beachside shop over the summer as he did during the entire year at his main location. Chips, cokes, lemonade, and popsicles completed their feast.

Hank was 'too pooped to pop' as Max liked to say, so they returned to Open Farm after eating. The town was hosting a fireworks show that evening and Parker was due to arrive any minute. As they drove up to the house, a little red sports car was already parked in the circular drive. Parker was seated on the porch swing, his feet on the railing.

"Billy let me borrow his car to drive down," he crowed when Booth looked at the car in amazement.

"Wow, Son, that's trust. Even so, you better drive v-e-r-y carefully!"

Everyone trooped into the cool house to nap, watch tv, or play video games. Hank was asleep before his Transformer movie was five minutes in. The girls unwound their braids, and Christine marveled at how fluffy and 'wrinkled' her hair looked. Brennan smiled fondly at her excitement.

Four hours later, the bunch headed back to town where they ordered every variety of hand-tossed pizza on the menu at Mama Giuseppe's, watched as the chefs tossed the dough overhead to stretch it out, and marveled that none was dropped. After their active day in the sun, everyone drank plenty of iced water and had gelato for dessert. As they finished their meal, the sky was darkening. Aubrey piggy-backed Hank as they walked toward the high school football field's bleachers near the center of the little town.

Some of the audience craned their necks to watch the fireworks; others leaned back against the bleachers or a loved one's broad chest. The children laid longwise across the bench seats for an optimal view. As the spitting, crackles and zooms died away, the Booth clan and their guests returned to their cars and drove home. Sleep came easily after their busy day, even to the teenagers. Of course, the adults engaged in some amorous couples' games in their private suites before retiring.

The following morning Parker got up early and prepared all of his dad's breakfast favorites as a belated Father's Day gift. Entering the kitchen in search of coffee, Aubrey poured himself a cup and then helped, setting the long trestle table with flatware, cups and plates. The Haarmachers had wisely provided both Corelle dishes and unbreakable melamine dinnerware to give their guests picnicking options. Having no desire to clear up breakage or risk cut feet, Aubrey chose the melamine.

Booth and the two younger siblings showed up next, casually dressed for church services. Once they'd eaten, he pushed back his chair and stood up.

"That was delicious, Parker. GranPops would be impressed with your flapjacks. Thank you for cooking all this so early."

"Hank, Christine, go brush your teeth. Church starts in 20 minutes."

Parker left the table, went into the sunny living area where he leaned over and reached between the couch and coffee table, grabbing his sandals. Then he walked down the hall to clean his teeth, and reappeared, buttoning a short sleeve shirt over his colorful t-shirt. Booth came downstairs, noticed his eldest son's added attire and smiled.

"You joining us, Bub? That'd be nice," he remarked quietly.

The younger kids joined them and Hank crowed, "Parker's coming too!"

"Sheesh, I get more fanfare around here than I do from my concert crowds," Parker chuckled, and lifted his little brother onto his shoulders.

"Aubrey we'll be back in an hour. Leave some food for the rest of the sleepyheads! And don't eat all my bacon either!" Booth warned.

The Goodman family came in ambling into the kitchen, from upstairs and the tobacco barn. Brennan walked down the hall from the master bedroom, poured four mugs of coffee, and refilled Aubrey's. Opening the fridge, she added almond milk to one, handed it to the agent and smiled.

"This is for Ms. Warren."

Aubrey thanked her, exited the back door, hopped down the patio steps and headed for the tobacco barn suites. By the time Booth and his children returned from church, everyone else was dressed and fed. They loaded into the cars and went into town to wander through some quaintly unique little stores Sharena had noticed the day before. Daniel Goodman had stowed all their swimsuits, towels and beach gear in the cars, so once she had paid for her purchases, they headed for one more stint at the beach. After three hours of splashy, sunny fun, the group returned to Open Farm. Brennan brewed fresh iced tea, and set out Mississippi Mudcake Brownies she had baked from Caroline's recipe while their guests packed up. Booth and Parker loaded the SUV with 'help' from Hank. After treats on the spacious front porch, and some brownies packed for the trip; once all belongings were accounted for, everyone voiced their hearty thanks, said goodbye and returned to DC.

Parker was last to leave his family. Promising to come home for Labor Day if he could get away, the tall tousle-headed man hugged Brennan and his father, tossed Hank into the air once more, swung Christine around in a big circle as he'd done since she was tiny; then folded himself into Billy's snazzy little sports car.

" _Be careful_ driving back, Parker. Take your time," Booth cautioned his son. "And be sure to give Ruth and Frannie our love."

"Yes, Dad, I promise," came the answer. "See ya, kids, love ya, Bones. Take care of 'em, Dad. See you again before you know it."

Then he started the responsive engine as Booth listened to its purr appreciatively, waved to all, and drove away.

"Okay, chop, chop! Time to go! Back to the real world, guys!" Booth declared. The four remaining Open Farm beach goers piled into the SUV and headed home once again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ryans Visit

One Saturday morning early in August, Booth got up earlier than the family and went for a jog around the Open Farm property. He waved to Mrs. Haarmacher weeding her tomato patch, and stopped to talk to Mr. Haarmacher whose head was hidden by his F150 pickup's raised hood as he tinkered with its engine. The guy reminded Booth of Pops at a younger age; always reluctant to hire a mechanic and certain he could coax his truck into cooperating again with just a little shade tree TLC. Moving again, Booth marveled at how much more relaxed he felt, and how much more soundly he was sleeping. His Nightmares still flared occasionally, but were becoming less frequent and severe.

(Nights during his convalescence healing from the cauterized stomach wound were nerve-wracking. He had dreamt of his brother being shot in the firefight with Masborian's thugs, of tossing the incendiary into the van which served as his crematorium; dreamt of being 'tripped' on the way to lunch in prison and surrounded by inmates to block the guards' view as he was kicked, pommeled, and punched repeatedly by some thug incarcerated by his FBI investigations. He awoke drenched in sweat from reliving his capture in Iraq, flung into a stinking filthy dirt-floored cell, interrogated over and over, finally flipped upside down in the chair he was bound to, nearly biting through his tongue in pain as falaqa fractured his feet.)

Booth shuddered just recalling that period. He stopped, leaned over, drawing deep breaths to calm down. Resuming his run, he realized how right Brennan had been to seek this respite. And how instrumental Cathy Ryan had been in his restored equilibrium. Her suggestion of Open Farm had helped both their family and its owners contemplating retirement. He decided to invite the Ryan's for a weekend before their summer lease ended.

Making a second circuit of the farm, Booth let his thoughts wander. The intersection and crossing of lives was ironic. A year before his death, Pops had spent an afternoon reminiscing about his days on the Philadelphia police force. He happened to mention an evidence-collection seminar he'd attended in Baltimore in 1970, presented by a homicide lieutenant named Emmett Ryan. The two men had subsequently worked a couple of interstate cases, exchanging information which convicted a particularly elusive crime boss. Hank Senior lamented his colleague's untimely death at 52 in a plane crash just after his promotion to captain.

"I tell you, Shrimp, that guy had a nose for deception and a talent for spotting clues others didn't see. He could tell when a suspect was lying; and his assumptions about leads were most often spot-on. He made connections between seemingly unrelated tips some informant would divulge, and next thing you know they'd make an arrest. If he hadn't died in 1974, Emmett Ryan would have been Baltimore Police Academy superintendent before he retired."

At the time, Booth had just listened intently as he always did, loving his grandfather's stories. When Brennan met Cathy Ryan after speaking in Baltimore, their developing friendship led to dinner with husbands in tow. Booth's conversations that night with Jack Ryan made him remember Pop's story and the two men realized their elders had known one another. Busy schedules in two different cities limited their time together but the two couples had become well-acquainted with much in common. Some people just feel like you've always known them.

Booth glanced at his FitBit watch. He'd been jogging two hours. He hurried his pace, returned to the farmhouse, and showered. Brennan was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for an omlette. Delighted with Booth's plans, she fired off a text to Cathy Ryan to issue an invitation. Surprisingly, the Ryans were free two weeks later, and drove down Friday evening. Christine had a Woodchuck Scout campout and Hank spent the weekend with Jeffrey, giving Jack Hodgins a captivated audience of two little boys who adored bugs as much as he.

Booth directed Jack Ryan to the tobacco barn parking area, and unlocked the largest suite in the building. Jack grinned at the spacious king size bed facing a private hedge-screened sunporch. Their host led the way to the oversized jaccuzzi and Cathy Ryan sighed contentedly.

"This weekend is going to be _almost_ as good as our honeymoon."

Her husband rolled his eyes.

"I said _almost,_ Honey, it doesn't quite beat the Bahamas, but you've gotta admit, it's dang close," Cathy countered. "All that's missing is the wine and chocolate."

"We've got those back at the farmhouse," Booth assured her. 'Why'nt you guys change and we'll eat soon. Bones has made her nutmeg macaroni and cheese and my Gram's marina sauce for our pasta."

"My brother-in-law's Italian, and I can eat homemade pasta sauce _anytime,_ " Jack Ryan declared.

The two couples spent a luxuriously lazy weekend, sunning and swimming at the beach with no little people to protect. The women window-shopped while their husbands sampled nearly every flavor offered at Dolcezza Gelato on the boardwalk. Having the same security clearance, Booth and Jack Ryan swapped stories of interesting cases, not discussing details as much as sharing insights and philosophies.

By the time Sunday evening came, all four agreed they hadn't slept better in ages.

"Thank you so much for having us," was countered with "Thank you so much for recommending this place," as the two couples parted.

"That was an excellent idea, Booth. We must get together with them more often," Brennan remarked on their drive back to DC. "Cathy also gave me several suggestions for properties to look at; the Wilmer Eye Institute property manager does real estate part time and knows this area well."

"Sounds like a very effective plan, Bones. I like this area; the weather is nice and the pace isn't frenetic like DC. Autumn ought be a good time for looking at properties around here. I don't think we need a place as fancy as Open Farm, but a few extra bedrooms would be nice for visitors. I can buy a riding mower if need be, but I don't wanna spend my time doing any more yardwork than necessary."

"Those parameters seem sound to me. Perhaps we should consider a one-story house so we can still come here when our patellae, anterior cruciate, posterior cruciate, medial collateral, and lateral collateral ligaments begin to deteriorate; no stairs to climb. I'd like a sunny office for writing, and enough land for a small garden."

" _Patellae?"_ Booth chuckled. "You sound like you burped up an anatomy book! Why am I not surprised?" And he leaned over to kiss her. 

"Booth, please! Watch the road. Your abdominal injury is finally healed. You don't need another!"

"Okay, Dr. Bones, as Parker used to say!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 August Invitations

 **A/N: I swiped the idea for this chapter from the first fan fiction I ever read; a wonderful story called Castor and Pollux by Penandra and FaithInBones. If you've never read it, do so; you're in for a treat. I own Nada: not NCIS, not Bones, not the FBI, and no lab equipment beyond a thermometer and my college dissecting kit. **

As August rolled by, there was one additional group of people Booth and Brennan wanted to host at Open Farm: a particular team from NCIS. Jethro Gibbs' father Jackson was related to Hank Booth, his Pops. Very closely related in fact…they were twin brothers who'd become estranged as teenagers when their father drowned in a boating accident with too few life vests. One blamed the other who wasn't the cause, and both were too grief-stricken and angry to communicate effectively. Eventually when Gibbs and Booth had reunited the pair and convinced them to really listen, peace was restored and the families stayed in touch. Some agents on Gibbs' team had come and gone in the years since that reunion, and NCIS had worked with Booth and the Jeffersonian Lab on several occasions when victims were Navy personnel and solving their cases required joint jurisdiction. Only Timothy McGee was still with Gibbs, and was now a Senior Agent. Gibbs' crew at NCIS was as fiercely devoted to him as Booth's squints were. Their forensic scientist Abby Sciuto was a quirky kind-hearted black-clad Goth chemistry genius who talked to her mass-spec machine and was as uniquely talented at analyzing evidence and finding answers as Dr. Jack Hodgins. Like him, she had completed triple science majors in college. Initially Brennan had been puzzled and put off by her attire and demeanor, largely because Abby's spontaneously bubbly personality was faintly reminiscent of Daisy Wick's chatter. However her 'mad skills' had quickly impressed the anthropologist, and the pair had bonded over dogs. Abby remarked that a dog's picture on Brennan's desk resembled Jethro, the drug detection German Shepherd she had once exonerated. This comment had revealed Brennan's heart-crushing experience with Riley. Her sympathy aroused, Abby had launched into the tale of her canine buddy now owned by McGee and Delilah. The Scottish NCIS medical examiner Dr. Donald Mallard was as courtly as Cam was stylish and slim. The man possessed a captivating brogue and matched Lance Sweets' skill at profiling suspects. His assistant Dr. Jimmy Palmer had a little girl Hank's and Jeffrey's age.

Having spent Sunday evening comfortable propped up in bed together perusing real estate possibilities on a lap top between them, Brennan and Booth fondly recalled their search for the Mighty Hut. Her choices had all outstripped what he was comfortable spending in the earlier days of their relationship. After frustrating weeks of house-hunting, it had been Sweets' purchase of a 'cute little Vespa motor scooter' for Daisy from a federal surplus property website which led to their first house.

Hopping out of bed for a drink of water and pit stop, Booth came back, slid in beside his wife, and asked if the following weekend would work to invite Gibbs and his people to Open Farm. Changing screens on her laptop, Brennan consulted her calendar.

"The timing you've suggested for hosting NCIS seems optimal, Booth. Do you want to call Gibbs, or should I?"

"I can take care of it, Bones," he responded stretching his arms behind his head.

Brennan continued, "I think we should schedule a cookout over Labor Day for some of your agents; Charlie Burns, Morris Harris, Lester Brown, Gennie Shaw, and possibly Micah, my guard friend from the lab. Some of them might wish to spend the weekend, others may prefer to just come up for the day."

"We can barbeque meat for those who desire it, and veggie kabobs for those who don't. Eating around 11 am Saturday would leave plenty of time for a trip to the beach. If everyone brings a dish, it won't be much trouble for us."

"Perhaps your secretary Wendy would like to come too. Do you think Cullen and his wife would find it pleasant or evoke too many memories? You'll need to guide me on the guest list for that weekend, since you know them best."

"Bones, that sounds like a plan. I'll figure out who to ask, maybe float the idea and see who's free and interested among my agents. I'm gonna call Gibbs before it gets any later. The guy never sleeps much, so I don't wanna wake him up once he's dozed off. You know he sleeps on his couch in front of his fireplace most of the time?"

Brennan's eyes grew misty. "That's what I do when you're gone and I can't sleep. Our bed is too big when it's half empty. I'm sure that losing his wife and daughter all those years ago was as traumatic as my foster experience. What a horrid tragedy for him."

"Yeah, he held it all inside; compartmentalized his emotions for years. Never mentioned his family to anyone for the longest time," Booth told her.

"Very much like someone else I love very much." He leaned over and kissed her soundly. "You know I'm always right there in your heart," he said, thumping her chest with his hand.

"If the NCIS people can't come next weekend, I guess we could just have everyone up on Labor Day. There's certainly enough room in this place for a whole crowd of friends, don't you think?"

Brennan suggested, "Well, call Gibbs and give him a few days to check with his team. If next weekend doesn't work, we can consider hosting both groups simultaneously. You're correct that Open Farm is quite spacious…..that computer screen has given me a headache; I'm going to sleep, Booth."

"Aha! You've been squinting too much, my Super-Squint! And you need to get your eyes checked. You prob'ly need reading glasses, like me….time marches on, Bones!"

She pulled a bolster cushion from behind her back and lobbed it at him.

"Okay, okay, enough teasing. I'm gonna go call Gibbs. G'nite, lovely Bones."

"Out!" she retorted and slid down on her pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A Joint Task Force Holiday

 **A/N: It's a bit sad that the volume of new Bones fan fiction has declined since the show ended. Creating this multi-chapter challenge story has been very enjoyable. The beach house prompt didn't require case details, and real life is intruding again, soooo…..I have sketched in an NCIS investigation, but that isn't the focus of my plot, so please forgive any mistakes I made in describing Navy or Coast Guard procedures, vessels, locations, agencies, and other official stuff!**

As it turned out, Gibbs was right in the middle of a critical investigation. The USS _Abraham Lincoln's_ IT section chief had discovered online evidence of someone offering to sell naval security codes and other highly classified military information to the highest bidder. The leak appeared to have occurred in Norfolk, but encrypted bids had been traced from as far away as Asia. Two sailors working in computer intelligence security aboard the _USS Farragut_ , an Arleigh Burke destroyer, had been murdered and concealed in the ship's frozen food storage compartments.

Two weeks earlier, Abigail Borin called Gibbs. A body was discovered aboard the _USCGC_ _Monomoy_. The victim was a Coast Guard security specialist working on a joint security IT development project between the USCG Cryptologic Group at Ft Meade Md and the Arlington Va USCG Intelligence Coordination Center. The man was in charge of security codes for the software being tested. He had been aboard the _Monomoy_ fulfilling his annual time-afloat requirements. Aware of the security leak NCIS was investigating, Borin suspected a connection between her victim and those killed in Gibbs' case.

The two senior agents had worked together before, and were similar intensely-focused no-nonsense workaholics. Together, their people had successfully apprehended and turned several low-level players, but catching the ring leaders was imperative. All leave and time off had been canceled until this was accomplished. Booth's cousin was hopeful the case would wrap up by Labor Day, and his team deserved a break. The proposed weekend stay at the beach would be perfect. He promised to keep Booth informed of their progress.

In light of this, Brennan proposed inviting her husband's FBI colleagues over Labor Day as well, knowing that the two groups of people had worked together, would mesh well and enjoy leisure activities together. She consulted the Haarmachers regarding overflow accommodations and learned that nearby Sunset Point, the closest bed and breakfast to Open Farm, had been closed since mid-June when the owner passed away. His wife Helen Mitchell would be happy to open again and recoup her losses if they needed additional rooms.

The efforts of CGIS and NCIS were stalled until Agent Ellie Bishop had a realization. With insights gained during her time at NSA, she uncovered the one connection Tim McGee was lacking, and cracked the intelligence thieves' coded plans. Several unscrupulous government contractors were arrested and thoroughly interrogated. When offered the possibility of eventual parole, they had admitted everything, explained their boss's hacking scheme and identified their potential foreign buyers. This revelation constituted such a pivotal breakthrough in not only their current assignment, but several other puzzling cases, that CGIS Agent Borin actually hugged Gibbs. For all of three seconds, until both Supervisory Agents stiffened and stepped quickly apart. That evening before Gibbs got around to phoning Booth, Abbie Sciuto texted Brennan "Case Closed!" and promised to bring a big pot of her granny's Cajun veggie gumbo.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Booth had quietly invited Lester Brown, Gennie Shaw, Morris Harris, Charlie Burns, and his assistant Wendy to Open Farm. One night after Hank and Christine were asleep Brennan drove to the lab to include Micah in their Labor Day plans. She called Helen Mitchell to reserve the six rooms at Sunset Point. Knowing that Danny Shaw and Victoria Palmer would keep her children company, Brennan added a wading pool to her shopping list, which would already feed a platoon. The Huntingtown grocer was delighted with the volume of food she ordered and suggested delivery to simplify things. She scheduled two vacation days with Cam and Booth arranged to take time off. By mid-morning Thursday, they arrived at Open Farm for their last event of the summer. The Haarmacher's supplied air mattresses and cots, extra bedding, and numerous pillows. Alerting the Chesapeake Beach staff that extra vehicles were expected, Booth obtained extra parking passes and texted Google directions to their guests. Parker joined them after lunch, and handled logistics when the grocery van pulled up.

Gibbs let his team leave work after lunch, and the FBI agents got off at 2 p.m. Everyone headed out quickly to beat the Friday afternoon holiday commute congestion. By 4 o'clock, the front yard of Open Farm was brimming with 20 extrapeople, luggage, and food since each guest brought their cookout specialty to share. The weekend was filled with chatter, food, splashing, sunning, more food, games and shell searches, and more food. Vigorous activity, fresh air and sea spray gave everyone restful nights and the most pleasant of dreams. A Monday morning parade wound through Chesapeake Beach. Sparklers and snakes fascinated the well-supervised youngsters and adults chuckled and smiled, sharing childhood memories of summer delights.

For three lazy days, relaxation and fun replaced cases and criminals. As the guests loaded up and prepared to depart Monday evening, their vociferous gratitude was loud and clear. As they waved goodbye, Booth leaned over and kissed his wife. "This beach house summer was a wonderful idea, Bones. Let's aim for finding a place in this area by Fall Break, and maybe we can spend Thanksgiving up here!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Epilogue: Chesapeake Haven

A/N: For this chapter, Pops is still alive.

As September passed whenever their caseload and time permitted, Booth and Brennan researched, visited, and considered properties near the Open Farm house they had leased during the summer. At first, they drove around some on their own, then decided to have Agent Forester's wife Carla assist in their house-hunting.

Seeking to contribute financially to Brennan's proposed anniversary gift, Booth at first considered selling the acreage Broadsky had purchased in his name. Once he realized how much it had appreciated since the misguided sniper's imprisonment, he thought of a better use for the proceeds he might receive. Post-graduate education was even more costly than earning an initial baccalaureate degree, and university fees were sure to increase year by year, so he resolved to set those funds aside for their children's future use. Mrs. Forester predicted that real estate would appreciate considerably in the next five years, so taking her advice, he shelved the idea of selling for the time being.

In late October, the Ryan's had invited them back to Peregrine Cliffs and both the partners reveled in the spectacular view of Chesapeake Bay from their glass-walled family room. They had been touring some spectacular houses in a new Ocean City development perched right on the Atlantic barrier island. When they drove around the area, Booth chuckled they should build a Louisiana-style stilt house on marshy Dog and Bitch Island. Assuming he was serious, Brennan had disagreed because their address would subject the kids to teasing. As she took in his merry expression, she smiled at his teasing.

It was his turn to roll his eyes and scowl when she began lecturing him on why the Chesapeake Bay estuary was a better choice; more sheltered from devastation when violent coastal storms and hurricanes hit Maryland.

"Bones, I studied regional geography in college too, Bones!"

During their visit, Cathy Ryan mentioned that Tom Patterson, one of the Wilmer Eye Institute pharmacists, was retiring to Texas where his daughter directed the Michael DeBakey VA Kidney Transplant program, and his North Beach summer home was for sale.

Before completing the Texas A&M Pharmacy graduate program, Patterson had studied chemistry and architecture at College Station and designed his summer residence. During high school, he witnessed the damage in Corpus Christi from Hurricane Celia in 1970. The Texas A&M Galveston campus buildings were hurricane-proof, and so was his boxy reinforced concrete summer house

Carla Forester reminded them of this fact when she scheduled an appointment to show Booth and Brennan the unique structure. Booth loved it immediately; clean lines, open views of the Bay, and rock solid construction. Its lines were similar to their 1950's modern Mighty Hut II which she'd chosen after attacking Delta Force operatives destroyed their first home. S

he appreciated the sturdy protection it offered. In addition, the fossil-laden Calvert Cliffs State Park a half-hour south would intrigue their children and stimulate an interest in science. After an exhaustive tour of the house, outbuildings, and land, the couple had talked all the way back to DC. By the following morning they had decided to submit an offer.

After years working with Dr. Cathy Ryan, Tom Patterson knew she was an astute judge of character. When Brennan and Booth's realtor called, he'd already heard about them and was pleased that his beloved home would be in good hands. He accepted their purchase price readily, adding a request to show off its energy-saving innovations. When they met at closing, Booth knew he'd need to bring Pops along for the tour. The old man loved Patterson's inventions and gadgets, and sighed that his wife always loved the area.

They made some universal access renovations to accommodate guests like Pops, and furnished the house with long-stored keepsakes from Booth's apartment and Brennan's condo. Moving in the week before Thanksgiving felt like a sentimental return to their 'just partners' past. They kept the easily-maintained furnishings minimal to insure leisure time there truly gave them rest. When their anniversary rolled around, Brennan knew she'd accomplished her goal.


End file.
